Back again
by The Bookworm1
Summary: It's been ten years since Hermione Granger split up with Ron Weasley and left England, now back for Hogwarts ten year reunion secrets will come out.


**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns all characters and things referring to Harry Potter.**

Hermione's POV

It had been a little over ten years since I was last in England, after my nasty split with Ron I had moved to Italy in hopes of having a fresh start. It was there I had met my husband he had been there on business and after three and a half weeks with me he decided to stay. We dated, got engaged, married, and had our first child all within three years, after another two years we had our second child. It was while we were dating that my husband had introduced me to his friends at first I didn't like them but after getting to know them we all became very close friends.

I had tried to stay in touch with Ginny and Harry, but after two years we lost touch, so now after ten years I was back for Hogwart's ten year reunion. My friends didn't know I was back, it had been my husbands idea to come separately so we could each talk to our friends. It was now standing outside the great hall I was regretting that choice, I took a deep breath gathered all my gryffindor courage and marched into the great hall.

Harry's POV

It was while talking to Ron that I heard the sounds of heels against stone and the sharp intakes of breath from everyone in the hall, turning around I saw all eyes focused on the person who had just entered the the hall. She was beautiful her eyes were a warm chocolate color, her brown hair cascaded down her back in loose curls, she was wearing very little makeup, and was dressed in a green floor length dress, she wore earrings, a necklace, and a bracelet all in the shapes of snakes. There was something oddly familiar about her but Harry couldn't figure out why, the women started to walk over to the snack table where she struck up a conversation with Luna Longbottom formerly Lovegood. Turning back round in time to hear Ron say "she must be a slytherin". " Why do you think that?" Harry replied. "Honestly Harry, who else would dress like that" Ron said. "Well why don't we find out" Harry whispered. He grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him until they were seated at a table next to the snack table but with a privacy screen in front of it, they would be able to hear the entire conversation between Luna and this mystery women but they wouldn't be caught.

Hermione's POV

Eyes followed me, as I quickly but gracefully made my way over to the snack table and Luna. "Hello Luna" I said once I had reached her, Luna was the only person who knew of my marriage and children, she had bumped into us about five years ago while she had been on vacation with her husband Neville. "Oh hello Hermione, I didn't think you were coming today" she replied."Well here I am in the flesh" I chuckled, "so how are Neville and Timmy doing?" I asked. "Wonderful actually, Neville's just been hired as the new herbology professor for next year, oh and Timmy just walked for the first time last week" she replied. "That's wonderful, is Neville here tonight?" I questioned. "He's around somewhere" Luna responded. I was about to ask another question but was interrupted by two voices "Hermione" the voices entire hall went silent, all eyes stared at me I turned quickly towards a stunned Harry and Ron, "hello" I said. They were saved having to answer by non other than Blaise Zabini who choose to approach our little group. "Hello Potter,weasel, Lunie… Granger" Blaise said pausing at my name, we stared at each other for a few seconds before breaking out in smiles Blaise gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. "What the hell are you doing Hermione, there the enemy" Ron shouted. But Hermione didn't answer because a blond haired man suddenly came striding up, "Hello" Draco said. "Hello draco" I replied happily. "Hermione, don't talk to him he's the enemy" Ron yelled. Hermione didn't even turn to look at him. "Ahhhh, you're just the same filthy mudblood you were ten years ago" Ron yelled spitting on the floor at Hermione feet. What came next surprised everyone, Draco had moved quick as lightning grabbing Ron by the collar and positioned his wand into Ron's neck. "Get the hell off Malfoy" Ron screeched. Draco looked straight into Ron's eyes and yelled "Don't you ever call my wife that word again or I swear it will be the the last words you speak". Everyone was silent at those words, finally Harry voiced everyone's thoughts "wife". By now Draco had let go of Ron and had wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist. "We got married nine and a half years ago" Hermione stated icily before she and Draco turned on there heel and marched out of the great hall.

The only time, Ron and Harry saw Hermione again was in the daily prophet that had written about her and Draco returning to England married with children and on platform nine and three quarters saying goodbye to her children.


End file.
